Forbidden Lover
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]Let me be the one who open your cage and set you free,my dear caged bird.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

"I'm sorry. We can't."

"…Surely there must be a mistake. This can't be happening."

"…"

"I know that you're friends with him since you're kids, but surely that kind of thing is…"

"It's not within my power to decide this. Please understand."

**FORBIDDEN LOVER**

The silver-haired young man bit his lip. He stared at the young woman in front of him. She had her gaze on the ground, both hands clutching hard on the fabric of her blue pants. He tried to open his mouth – trying to persuade said woman to rethink about her choice; about the answer she'd just given him.

"…I can't accept this," the young man moved a hand to his hair, raking thousands of the silver strands in frustration.

"We don't have a choice. It's been decided."

"Are you saying that you're okay with it?!"

"Even if I don't, what choice do I have?" the woman asked, finally lifting her face from facing the ground and stared at his eyes.

"Don't you have guts to stand on your own ground – to make the decision for yourself?"

The young woman shook her head. "I can, but not in this matter."

"You're a coward."

"You don't understand! They're-!"

He pulled her closer to him with both hands – his lips claimed hers, cutting whatever things she's about to say. She struggled for some seconds before relaxing in his embrace – her own arms dropped to both her sides; never did she return the hug he's giving her.

"…Don't go," he whispered to her ear as soon as their lips parted. He once again stared at the pair of aquamarine orbs belonged to the young woman in his arms.

"You know I have to," she lightly shook her head; her gaze burned a hole to his own violet orbs.

"Think about it again," he placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing it gently – silently begging her to rethink of her choice and hopefully stopping her from leaving him. Alone.

Her hands moved to his and she mimicked his action previously. "It's a decision made by my parents. I can't say 'no' to that," she told him.

The silver-haired young man frowned at the answer given to him. He knows that she's a model child – a daughter that her parents can be proud of and brag to people around them for her kind personality. He knows that she, unlike him, comes from a family equal to a certain black-haired young woman in the area – such thing, like the one that's happening now is not something unusual in a world she's living in.

He was aware that there's nothing he can do to change it.

Still, it's not wrong to hope, isn't it?

She took his hands into hers and moved them from her shoulder. "It's time for me to go."

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "…Let's run away."

"Wha-?"

"Let's go somewhere where your fiancé and family can't find you. Let's go somewhere where there will be only us."

"You know it's impossible."

"You never know the result unless you try it."

"I know you already know the result if we did try it."

"I—"

"I never regretted loving you," her words surprised him. "I probably still will."

"Then why-"

"As I said before, it can't be helped. Can't you see? I'm not a free bird."

"Then let me be the one who open your cage and set you free."

"…"

"…"

The young woman took a deep breath and sighed. "Forgive me," she said to him and reached out her right hand; caressing his left cheek.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes, drowning himself in the sensation her hand never failed to give when she touched his skin. "I see. This is the end then."

The young woman in front of her gave out a weak smile as she pulled her hand back. "Thank you for everything."

"Aa," he simply replied, shoving both hands into the pocket of his black pants and started to walk away, ignoring the clear pearls that started to fall from her aquamarine eyes – the eyes which stares, gazes, looks and sometimes glares reserved only for him.

Now it's no more. Those things belonged to him no more. None of hers were his starting today. He heard her started to sob. His hands balled into fists in his pocket, trying hard not to look back and run to her to comfort her – tell her that he didn't want their relationship to end; not now, not anytime.

He reminded himself that it's not his right to do so; it's the other man he's approaching that will pat her back, brushing away the tears that she shed and telling her that everything will be okay; that he will be there. Always. For her.

He lifted his face to face the blonde-haired man. The other man looked at him back. His wore a calm expression, although it is clear in his eyes that he feels sorry for him for taking her, his most treasured person in the entire world away from him. The blonde-haired man opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by the silver-haired man.

"Stop," he told him. "Just…make her happy, okay? Or else I won't forgive you."

The other man was startled when he heard him spoke. Nevertheless, he smiled at him – the same kind smile he gave him, her and everyone else in the islands ever since he arrived here a month ago.

He nodded. "I will."

"Good," he nodded back and resumed his walk while the other man proceeded to the area where the young woman is standing.

As soon as he was sure he had moved quite a distance from the pair, he looked back at them. Surely, the blond-haired man is doing exactly what he expected him to do – patting her back, comforting her, telling her that all will be alright and pulled her closer to him; embracing her, just like what he himself did earlier. His smiled a sad smile and without realizing it, the tears that he fought hard not to show started to fall down to his cheeks – his heart ache and he was sure that no medicine in this world can ever cure the pain he was feeling right now, and the days to come.

For he is, after all, is still infatuated with her.

For he still love her.

* * *

**A/N:** This is what happened when you're bored, stuck in the middle of writing, reading way too much sad romance stories and listening to piano instrumental. Lol. XD Anyway, I leave the characters to you; feel free to guess. XD Thank you for reading up until this point! (n.n)


End file.
